The creation of the Z villian anarchy group
by Ichigo288
Summary: This about a 10 DBZ villains creating an anarchy group to rule the galaxy.


Before creation comes destruction there are villains out there who come and destroy while the good creates. Disclaimer: This will have blood and you may have to look up the moves because only the names of the attacks are told.

CHAPTER 1

Babidi is currently talking to The emperor of the galaxy Frieza. "I need to ask the both of you to help fulfill my dreams." Babidi requested. "Both? Who are you talking about I am the strongest of the universe aren't I." replied Frieza. I was talking about your brother cooler he can help me just fine." Said Babidi. "I understand so what do you specifically require from my Brother and I?" Frieza asked. First members for this Anarchy group we need some who have incredible strength and loyal. Let's have ten members not including me. With you and cooler that makes eight members to find." Frieza nodded his head. "Understood.'' Frieza said. I already have eyes on three so far I'll give you the location of them and their names. One is a personal favorite of my guys Dabura. Second is Bojack who is the leader of the Galaxy soldiers. Third a weird guy who calls himself perfect and can prove it his name is Cell. Now complete the assignment.

CHAPTER 2

On a planet called Dory506 Bojack was surrounded by 20 unconscious bodies. "Hmph this isn't fun they're just week and nothing else. Bojack said disappointedly. Cooler teleported right beside Bojack. "Wow that's just messed up you know." Cooler said. Bojack jumped three feet back from Cooler. Frieza then flying down from the air and landed on the grassy ground. "Frieza and some punk what are you two doing here? Questioned Bojack. "I would like you to join the Z villains group it's a group that will cause chaos and destruction to the universe." Said Frieza. "I don't care about you or your group I just want to fight a worthy opponent of my time. Said Bojack. "It doesn't matter rather you care or not we encourage you to join." Frieza said. "Your pretty bold aren't you or you just don't know who's stronger. Bojack said irritated. Frieza smiled. "So you wish to fight one of us? Then fight my brother he won't bore you. Said Frieza. Bojack and Cooler start powering up to their final form. Cooler punches Bojack in his face. Bojack tried to kick cooler but missed. Both flew into the air then Cooler Used Death chaser against Bojack. "Remember Cooler don't kill him we need him alive.'' Frieza said.

"Shut up idiot!" Bojack said. Bojack headbutted Cooler. Cooler used eye laser on Bojack. Bojack tried to block by crossing arms over his face but the lasers burned him. "That's enough now you must join." Demanded Cooler. "Heh I wasn't even trying to attack but fine I'll join if there are more like you." Bojack said.

CHAPTER 3

Cell (Perfect form) was walking in a middle of the desert on planet Earth. "What a pathetic village hardly anyone actually made me move an inch." Cell said proudly. The next place better be more interesting or I'll just get bored. Cell said A bunch sand blew towards Cell then Cell held up his arms and blocked his face from the sand. The wind suddenly stopped and a voice was heard by Cell. "A village has disappeared in a single night yesterday you caused this didn't you Cell?" Asked Dabura. "What do you want you look stupid in that Cape and with that!" Cell squinted his eyes looking at Dabura in the sky. "Oh yes that's right the letter M on your forehead. Cell said. Dabura growled. "I've came to invite into the group known as the Z villains." Said Dabura. "I've never heard of it so go away." Cell said. "Even though your week in manners we need your power at our side. Just think about it you can do whatever you want with our protection." Said Dabura. "As long as you care to work anything else you do is your own business.'' Dabura said. "Interesting that doesn't sound bad at all but you'll begin to see that I can protect myself just fine. Cell threw a destucto disc at Dabura then Dabura pulled out his sword and hit the disc away with his sword. "I'll have fun beating you into a pulp tough guy." Cell said. Cell flew up to Dabura and started throwing punches towards each other.

CHAPTER 4

Cell kicked the right side of Dabura's head. Cell later used Tri-beam but Dabura teleports out of the way and cut's Cells right arm off. Cell flew down to the ground and grew back a new arm. "What how did you do that it's impossible!?" Dabura asked. "Aren't you happy for me I grew back my arm but now I'm pissed. Cell said. Cell used Galick gun at Dabura but Dabura teleported out of the way to the left side of Cell. "Your a dumb fool! Yelled Cell. Cell punched Dabura in the face and kicked one of his teeth out. Dabura was starting to get annoyed. Dabura flew away in the air and was rapidly firing ki blast. Cell was unimpressed and started deflecting them. Dabura flew towards Cell and cut Cells head off his body. Cells headless body started to grow replacement head. Dabura smirked at Cell. "Not Bad I'll join you and your group take me there." Cell said.

CHAPTER 5

(Frieza's ship)

"So how are things?". Asked Babidi. "Our members gathering information about an egg containing a powerful creature inside of it. Dabura said. "Interesting I can't wait until it's found." Babidi said excitedly. "Lord Babidi I just got word from Cell of two androids destroying towns that he heard of." Dabura explained. The information Cell gave me has made me infer that I can easily take out these two brats on my own." Dabura said. "No let Cell take them I am interested if he can take both out. Babidi said. Dabura smiled.

CHAPTER 6

(Canyon)

"So you're Cell huh? You look like a mutated freak with a person's face." Said Android 17. "I don't care what you think you little twerp I am here to bring you into the Z villains group. If you deny then I'll just hurt, you until you say yes or dead. Cell replied. "I actually wouldn't be too sure of that I will teach you true defeat. Said Android 17. "True defeat ha… I wonder what it tastes like.'' Said Cell. Android 17 went flying towards Cell at very fast speeds his fist was getting close to Cell's face. All of a sudden Cells aura started to boost up and forced Android 17 to go back. "Hey how about I give you a free hit anywhere on me. You can use your strongest attack. Said Cell. Cell smirked standing with his arms by his side with plenty of openings. Android 17 punched Cells chest but it didn't do anything to him. Android 17's hands were bleeding. Cell used finger beam on android 17 which hit his right arm. Android 17's arm was bleeding a lot. Cell flew towards Android 17 punching him seven times in the face. A part of Android 17's head was scratched and started bleeding. "We can get you patched up if you join the Z villains or I'll just kill you which one?

CHAPTER 7

Android 18 comes. "Perfect timing your both here come or I'll kill you." Both android 17 and 18 use Non-stop violence against Cell. The move left a mark on Cell. Yes, or no answer in one minute. Cell demanded. "Your far too powerful fine we'll join after you fix my head." Said Android 17. "Great". Cell said eagerly.

(Frieza's ship)

"So our how those two androids? asked Babidi." "Unremarkable by far. Their rather slow at doing things just to have more fun but that doesn't matter much." said Cell. Cell was secretly tasked to watch the androids to see how they work since their robots and not as strong as the others. Frieza was weaker than the androids but he can take care of himself.

"We can now form teams within the group but I want four more members to make ten said Babidi. So who's next lord Babidi said? Dabura. Next is the Legendary super saiyan Broly I'm sending Frieza and Cooler but I want the rest of you to come for backup. This saiyan isn't an ordinary monkey like the others.

CHAPTER 8

(Planet Geyser)

Broly (standard form) sitting on a pile of rubble with destroyed buildings everywhere. "The Z villains sorry that has nothing to do with me. The only thing I want to do is train to kill Kakarot. Broly said calmly. "I am a monster who will destroy everything in sight unless you want to die leave." warned Broly. Humph that's enough of your talking we'll take you down and make you join us. Said Android 17. "Don't underestimate me or you will die slow and painfully. said Broly." Cell and Android 17 flew towards Broly and started punching and kicking him. Cell punched Broly in his jaw. Android 17 kicked Broly in his stomach. Cell used the special beam cannon towards Broly but Broly deflected the move. Bojack came from behind and Cut Broly's shoulder with a dagger. Broly's shoulder started bleeding. Broly flew away with the team chasing him. Broly stopped and use energy shield. Broly started Charging and transformed into a super saiyan. "THIS WHERE YOU DIE! HAHAHAHA!" Yelled Broly. "So your hair has turned golden so you think your stronger? Ha what A joke!" Dabura said. Broly threw Gigantic cluster at Dabura pushing away and exploding. Broly then used Blaster meteor at all of them. "What power. said Bojack. Cooler, Bojack and Frieza turned into their final forms. Doing their ultimate attack at the same time. Broly was laying down in a crater sized ditch. Broly coughed up blood then used Omega blaster at Frieza, Cooler and Bojack. Broly transformed into a Legendary super saiyan. Broly flew towards 17 and 18 punching them with great amount of force. Android 17 and 18's bodies started to glitch with sparks. Cell used Kamehameha at Broly but he fights back using omega blaster swallowing the Kamehameha. Frieza used finger beam at Broly's back then Dabura stabbing Broly's chest. The two androids used finger beam at both of Broly's knee. Broly collapsed on the ground laying in a pool of his own blood. So will you join or will we just have to end you by the way if you join we will heal you. But if you try to betray us you will die. Broly nodded and was taken to Frieza's ship.

(Frieza's ship)

"I have gathered information about the egg we were talking about earlier and has been released. Its name is Buu I want it alive and Broly to receive him." Informed Babid. Broly was healed and nodded before flying away in the space pod.

CHAPTER 9

(Earth)

Broly(LSSJ) punched Super Buu but he catches the fist. Broly flew away with Buu flying beside him. Buu swung a punch but missed and used Revenge Demon then uses Omega Blaster attack. A huge cloud of smoked form. Buu flew out and attempted to kick Broly but missed. Broly grabbed Buu's legs and threw him away into the sky. Buu fell down and hit the ground wounded you're pretty good, But know you will die! Buu said. "Tell me have you thought about the offer earlier you pink blob." Asked Broly. Huh! I don't care about this Z thing of yours or whatever! Buu yelled. "If you do decide to join you can do whatever you want with our protection and you look like a loner and far too skinny we can also feed our members." Broly said with a evil grin on his face. "You convinced me I will turn everyone into chocolate haha! Buu yelled. "Do what you like as long as you finish your missions." Broly said. Both of them flew to frieza's ship. The final tenth member was Super Janemba the team spent a 10 months trying to find and get information about super Janemba but figured out he died two months ago by eating a poisonous fruit.

CHAPTER 10

(Island)

(Skipping forward into the story after they revived janemba with earth's dragon balls) Janemba grabbed his sword and cut Cooler's arm. Cooler's arm was scratched and started slowly started to bleed. Janemba tried to cut Frieza but Janemba's face was punched by Buu."Come on fight me let some energy out but to do that!" Buu yelled. Buu absorbed Frieza. "HAAHAAHAA! Now this will be quick." Buu said. Janemba flew towards Buu but was punched in the face. Buu kicked Janemba away and teleported towards Janemba and punched him in the air. Buu was about to finish Janemba with a destructo disc while it was going towards him. Janemba teleported behind Buu and held a sword against his neck. "Well the fight is over are you two done playing this childish game?" asked Android 18.

CHAPTER 11

(This is going to be short chapter and you don't really have to read this since it's not really important. This will also be the end of this story. There might be a part two in the future continuing it.)

(Coolers ship)

All ten members were wearing a black Cape standing in a straight row. While Babidi was standing in front of them he said a speech. "We are the Z villains we will be known and take over the world. Whomever is in our way we will get rid of them. Now failure is not an option. All the members went inside the capsules and flew away into different directions all through space.


End file.
